Gravity (episode)
Tom Paris and Tuvok's shuttle crashes on a deserted planet, stranding the two with an alien woman. Summary In a flashback, young Tuvok, being banished from his home and having his seat at school revoked, starts his mental training under guidance of a Vulcan Master. One of ''Voyager'''s shuttles crashes on a class D planet. An alien woman named Noss steals some equipment from it, but she encounters a group of hostile humanoids from another species. She is rescued by Tuvok and brought back to the shuttle, where she is fed and her wounds are treated. It turns out that the impulse engine on the shuttle is beyond repairs. Noss provides Tuvok and Tom Paris with shelter in her own, also unusable vessel. Paris reactivates the Doctor, who is able to communicate with the alien woman, as a universal translator is a part of his programming. Noss tells him that she has spent 14 seasons on the planet and that many ships have crashed during that time, but not even one of them managed to lift off again. Noss helps Paris and Tuvok with survival on the planet, teaching them how to hunt. Romantic tension builds up between Noss and the Vulcan. In a flashback, Tuvok and his Vulcan Master speak about emotions building up in the young Vulcan. The Master is able to convince Tuvok to begin training to suppress them. Meanwhile, Voyager is being pulled into a spatial distortion, but manages to stay outside it. A ship commanded by an alien named Yost, a member of the same species that attacked Noss, locks on Voyager with a tractor beam, pulling the vessel away from the rift. Yost tells Captain Janeway that the rift will be sealed due to the danger that it poses to passing ships. A probe sent into the anomaly reveals that the away team is on one of the planets inside the rift, and that a temporal differential exists between Voyager and the away team. It also turns out that the inside of the anomaly will soon be crushed due to increasing gravitational stresses. Nearly two months have passed for the away team. Tuvok was injured during an ambush. Noss takes care of his wounds and kisses him. Tuvok rebukes her and tells her about Vulcan ability to control their emotions. On Voyager, B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine come up with an idea of using a multispatial probe as a transporter and comm relay. It turns out that aliens started sealing the anomaly six hours ahead of their schedule. Voyager has only 30 minutes to rescue the away team… Paris is angry with Tuvok because of the way that he treated Noss. He thinks that the Vulcan should be more compassionate. Tuvok explains that Vulcan natural emotions are a lot more erratic than human ones and they will control him if he doesn’t control them. Suddenly, a gravimetric distortion caused by the aliens appears. The away team receives a message sent by Voyager in which Janeway tells them to be ready for transport in exactly 30 minutes, which would be over two days in their time. At the same moment, their location is attacked by the aliens. They manage to hold them off using a force field, but just before the transport is to begin, the aliens get through to the vessel. The away team and Noss are able to withstand the attack long enough to get to Voyager in one piece. Voyager delivers Noss back to her homeworld. Just before her departure, Tuvok performed a mind meld with Noss in order to reveal his true emotions. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. It's been over an hour since the shuttle disappeared from sensors. '' *''Commander Tuvok, personal log. Stardate 52438.9. We are en route to Noss's home world. As I prepare to say goodbye, I find myself experiencing a certain discomfort. '' Memorable Quotes "I'm a doctor, not a battery." : - The Doctor "You know something? I always thought that beneath that cold, Vulcan exterior lay a even colder Vulcan interior. Now, I'm convinced you're a hopeless romantic." "There is no need to insult me, Mister Paris." : - Paris and Tuvok Background Information *According to Voyager's information, the temporal differential ratio between the ship and the away team was 0.4744 seconds per minute. Links and References Guest Stars * Lori Petty as Noss * LeRoy D. Brazile as Young Tuvok * Paul Eckstein as Yost * Joseph Ruskin as Vulcan Master References Bilak par; IDIC; inaprovaline; isodyne; Jara; Kol-Ut-Shan; Pon farr; Shon-ha'lock; spiders; Terrelian; type-6 shuttlecraft; G-type star Category:VOY episodes de:Schwere nl:Gravity (aflevering)